New life
by kendall.schimirt
Summary: Finn moves to a new city to find drama and romance. Will he crack under the pressure? Or will he pull through in the end? One thing is for sure it aint gonna be easy. Finnceline. Answer the question on each chapter and get an authors repuest.
1. Chapter 1:New town

Hi i'm finn human i an currently moving into a new apartment right across my brothers i work as a monster slayer. I know its wierd but so is this city. Ooo is its name and my job involves killing of monsters before they enter the city. My brother's name is jake he is a magical talking dog. Suddenly he burst through the door and started screaming. 'hey bro'i said 'this can't be happening!' 'quite the hello there jake' 'this is serious!' 'okay...okay,jeez' 'i'm out of bacon' i put my hands on my hips i sighed and handed him twenty bucks. He jumped with joy and stretched one arm to open the door and one to grab me, he jumped out the window and turned into a parachute we then drifted down to the street. I ain't from ooo i'm from aaa so i knew nothing about the place. Jake morphed into a sports car and i hopped in. 'jake i'm new here i don't know squat' 'don't worry you have...' his face appeared where a gps would 'jps!' 'don't you mean gps?' 'no! J for jake!' 'okay...' we started driving jake was giving of directions when we made it we bought bacon,eggs, steak and straw berries. We went to the register and found a girl made out of gum 'hey' she said looking at book. Before i could say any thing she had already scanned our stuff. And was now putting them in a bag. She then stood up and gave me it them she looked at me she blushed and said 'hi i'm bonnibel but you can call me bonnie' 'i'm finn' i kissed her hand 'nice to meet you' she said still blushing 'cya' i said with a smirk. We left then jake said 'dude i don't think that player shiz works in ooo,cause alot of girls here have guys'. 'Yeah' when we reached our building and we said our goodbyes and parted. I packed the stuff into my fridge and went to bed early because tomorrow will be my only free day,on monday it was work time. I then slept soundly. ... I woke up expecting jake to jump in on me but boy was i wrong. 'may be he went out with a girl i should too maybe at the mall' ... At the mall i saw alot of chicks they were hot. I say a guy call me over so i went to him he was blue about my age with blonde hair he wore a green tshirt with blue shorts and blue addidas sneakers 'your finn right?' 'yeah?' 'i'm tiffany i'm your partner in the MSU'(Monster Slayers United) 'okay' 'so where are you going?' 'i don't really know' 'then lets go' 'where?' he had already grabbed my arm and started running there were men carrying a pipe a head we almost ran into them when tiffany threw me over it i was sliding on it while he skidde through it. At the edge i jumped off them he jumped out we landed in front of an arcade. He went in and i followed like nothing ever happened we had reached a game labeled immortal fighting and some dude creamed another one. The victor turned around it was a cupcake he walked away with his friend so we stepped up. ... 'dang it! Another tie' 'i'm beat. Lets grab some coffee... After coffee i went home tiffany was my best friend so i slept.# 


	2. Chapter 2 The assignment

A/N THIS IS MY FIRST FIC AND I'M ON MOBILE SO DON'T MIND THE ERRORS Finnceline is coming soon so don't worry.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock ringing, i slammed it and got out of bed. I took a shower and put on some boy style armor . I walked to work,on my way there i ran past some cool bikes ,i was interested but first i had to work ... I arrived and found my station next to tiffany 'hey bro' i greeted

'hey man. Donny has a couple of monsters for you to slay' 'oh really?'

'something about proving your metal'

so i went to see donny the chief of this branch,i entered his office.

'finn human? I've been waiting. I've heard you are one of the toughest out there' he stood up and looked out the window.

'this isn't about fame and glory, its about defending the defenceless and being a hero,if you are part of this great cause,take this'

he handed of a piece of paper it had names&locations on it.

'of course heroism has benefits so complete those and you will get a reward but you have 2 days, clear'

'crystal, anything else?'

'no, you may go' i left the office while i was walking i read the note

'okay lets see here crack the dragon, the three knowwolves, the rouge marauders, marceline the vampire today,two tomorow,mathematical!'

'whats mathematical?' i turned around to see tiffany smirking at me.

'this mission' i replied exitedly.

'well i have my own assignment,see ya'

'later!' i run off okay first on the list a dragon ...

I saw it flying above a cave once it saw me it darted towards me then punched me it the gut i flew into a wall nearby i ran towards it pulling my dirt back to punch it assumed a blocking stance,at the last minute i pulled out my sword and cut its arms clean off ...

It screamed in pain then took a deep breath,then fire got blasted out its mouth in a fiery blast. I barley dodged as the beast inhaled for the next i took an explosive from my pack and threw it to the beasts mouth then BOOM! The beast exploded 'one down 3 to go' ...

I made it to a small town of tiny talking buildings there where some wolves bullying and devouring the housies 'hey wolves!'

they looked at me 'devour the human!' they say simultaneously

'wait!' they lunged at me so i stabbed one in the heart. Then retracted my sword and swung at one but he dodged the other one scratced my back. They kept repeating until i finally stabbed one i ducked under the last ones attack then cut it in half.  
>...<p>

When i was walking home after being paid i bought a BMW bike. I went home and plopped on the bed after removing my jacked up armor. And went to sleep. Not even knowing somebody was watching me.

A/N next chapter finn meets marcy *gasp* see ya roberto for my first review!# 


	3. Chapter 3 The vampire queen

The next day i woke up to the sound of jake playing loud video games.

'dude come on'  
>'what?' he screamed from down stairs. What ever man its not like its worse than an alarm clock ...<br>When i got to work i just grabbed some grenades and my sword.  
>... I got to the marauders who were mugging an old lady 'hey!' i exclaimed 'huh' the biggest said i stood crossing my arms and smirking 'just a bunch of thugs' 'armie, fattie, get over here' he shouted . The two others left the lady alone to come to me. I winked to signify her escape she obliged and mouthed thankyou. I have another wink as she ran away. Then i looked at the three according to my intel biggie is the leader and the biggest, armie is the most muscled up and fatty is a tub of lard. 'lets kill this chump here and now!' ' Enough talk lets fight'<br>armie tackled me to the ground before he could pin me i flipped him over and stuffed a time grenade down his mouth 3...2...1... BOOOOOOM!  
>Suddenly fattie hit of with his large stomach i flew into a used and slowly slipped onto the floor. I say biggie charge at me but i flipped over him and stabbed him in the back...Literaly... So fattie charged at of but smashed into a tree and started bouncing off the trees barely missing me. I got a plan i thought to myself i charged at him while he did the same to me i slid under him then cut the tree he bounced back and i slid under him once again this time the tree broke injuring him i set a bomb on the ground and escaped ... I arrived at a cave in the plains i expected there to be an attack but no i found a house inside the cave this must be the wrong address i thought but curiousivy didn't allow me to leave i sighed and knocked but no one answered so now curiousity was taking over, i kicked down the door and a girl sitting on a red couch 'what the?'<br>'who the heck!' we said simultaneously 'its my house,talk' she said *sigh*'my boss said there was a vampire here'  
>'thats me' she said standing up and floating towards me. I dropped my sword, not because of fear because she looked breathtaking she word a gray t shirt blue skinny jeans and knee high red boots. She had crimson eyes that were mesmerizing and she had long black hair upto her knees.| Marceline's POV<p>

The reason i didn't deem this kid where was because i was because stunned by him he wore blue armor and a white bear hat his blue eyes captured my crimson ones in some sort of trans| Finn's POV

'i'm finn' the silence had to be broken somehow 'marceline abadeer the vampire queen' After that we talked enjoyed ourselves we went out and chased wolves,wrestled,jammed out and some fun shiz. How could i slay a radical dame like this. I decided that i would tell Donny that i corrected her ways then he gave me the next 3 days off and a pay bonus so not too shabby. That might i played video games with jake and fell asleep on the couch.|

A/N OKAY GUYS I HOPE THIS WAS A GOOD START FOR FINNCELINE ~KENDALL SCHIMIRT # 


	4. Chapter 4 I love you

A/N SUP MY PEEPS I UPDATE SHORT AND FAST NO WEEK WAITING REVIEWS ARE MY FUEL.

I was in bed that morning. 'I thought i slept on the couch wierd' When i stood up i noticed there was a note on my window "i came here last night and say you passed out on the couch so i just helped you to bed..."

'how did she?!'  
>it continues<p>

"cause i know everything ya dingus !" ~ Marceline i laughed and took a shower i wore blue jeans and boy-style shirt and my usual bear hat.

I went to a cafe and i saw jake sitting with lady rainicorn.  
>She used to visit me with jake they are gf and bf jake wants to marry her someday he's still working up the nerve.<br>'hi jake,hi lady' i greeted

'hey finn' jake replied 'so where you going' he asked

'grabbing a coffee,see ya lady and jake'i went to order,when i suddenly noticed a familiar face.

'Finn!' bonnie called i walked over and greeted her and smirked 'ain't you going to work'

'all work and no play gives bonnie on fun' she said with wink

'who are you and what did you do with my bonnie!' i said playfully she giggled. Them we talked, when the waiter came we ordered two cuppacinos. The waiter brought our orders then bonnie asked me 'do you have a girlfriend'  
>Suddenly thoughts of marceline filled my head do i think of her as my girlfriend or do i want her to be no i don't like her,even if wouldn't i know. I don't so its not true right...<br>Right?

'Yeah bonnie i do'

'oh...' i could tell she was disappointed.

'hey don't be sad this was mathematical but i have to leave'

'wait finn!'she exclaimed as i left

'huh?'

'um...nothing...'

'okay?...'i went outside and hopped on my bike. While i was riding some dude passed me,in the street that means challenge, and i never back down from a challenge. We raced up to the grass plains and then ended up in marceline's cave

'how do you know this place?!'

'i live here ya dingus!'

'marceline!'

'you thought?'  
>she took off her helmet in a seductive way.'lets go inside' she said. I nodded.<p>

We jammed a couple of beats until marceline decided to add lyrics:  
>You came to my home one day You took my breath away hey,hey.<br>I didn't think i would be this way This can't be helped,its destiny No matter who says their into me...  
>When i feel those butterflies I know its just tricks and lies<p>

She shed a tear Finn:  
>I would never lie to a dame like you I denied my feelings but now its true<p>

Finn&Marceline:  
>That i love yoooou<p>

They shared a kiss one which would probably bind them forever

A/N ITS HEATING UP, FIRST KISS OF MANY. FINNCELINE!# 


	5. Chapter 5: The party

A/N Hey guys i got a better editor so i think i'll be better at writing.

I woke up in a bed that wasn't mine so i turned to get out then i saw Marceline peace fully sleeping by my side. She stirred then woke up.

"good morning,hero" She said

"good morning Marcy" I said kissing her forehead

"i'm gonna go take a shower" She stood up then floated to the bathroom.

I stood up and checked my messages, there was a message from tiffany it said 'going to the city annual party, gotta get a date its at 8 TODAY'

I'll ask marceline it'll be like our first official date.  
>"mathematical!"<p>

"whats mathematical?"  
>"Marceline are you free at 8?"<p>

"yeah? Why?"

"well there is this party that..."

"say no more" She kissed my forehead "now go take a shower ya butt!"

"i maybe a butt but i'm your butt,"

"really? Or do you want to see my butt."

"no...but"

"no butts for you!"

I sighed and took a shower i put on the same clothes and then we left.

Marceline wore her day time clothes. We went to a nearby resturant and had lunch afterwards we went dungeon hunting which i used to do when i was a kid but with Marceline it was...different.

At eight we went to the party,it was wilder than a lion thats been starved for weeks. Marceline promptly dragged me to the dance floor i'm not a good dancer but i catch on fast, alot of dudes were going for Marceline i took the liberty of smashing thier faces in. We decided to grab some drinks i don't know what happened but we got into a drinking contest. After that we went to my apartment then the alcahol kicked in then we started to make out violently. Then we broke apart and she took off her shirt and then literaly ripped off mine. We continued as i moved my hands up and down her body causing her to loudly moan then i slid them in her pants as she started to unzip my pants and i kicked them off. I moved my hands to the front of her pants and unziped them. I slid her pants of her body and then my hands up her legs causing her to moan loudly. Then i moved my hand up her body and undid her bra.

A/N:Unfortunately i can only bend my morals so far. If you want me to continue review if not flame me. Kendall Schimirt signing off and out.# 


	6. Chapter 6: her crazy dad

I woke up with Marceline sleeping by my side, i had a massive headache then i began to recall what happened to me last night then smiled to my self.

She stirred in her sleep and snuggled toward me and i held her in my arms. She slowly opened her eyes and yawned.

" Good morning hero" She said.

"Morning Marcy" I replied

"So you do realize i'll be living here right?"

"I'm not complaining" I said kissing her forehead

We had just finished moving her stuff into my apartment when she got a call. All i heard was 'okay... Yeah ... Uh huh ... Realy ... Okay'

"I gotta go" she said while leaving.

"To go where?" I asked

"A friend" by now she had already gone so I couldn't ask her who.

I called tiffany to see if he was done with work. After that i went over to Jake's apartment to see if he was home I told him to come over for a movie.

After a movie, some wrestling and a round of say uncle we decided to pack it in and call it a night.

Marceline wasn't back so i was getting worried to the point of insanity. Then i hear the door open i rushed down stairs there i saw Marceline she had bruises all over her body. Her clothes were torn and she was all jacked up. All she could say was Hunson Abadeer before she passed out.

The next day at work i was so distracted, Marceline was fine but I couldn't help wondering who did that. Then it hit me they have they have the same Surname 'Abadeer' so hes her dad.

Then Donny repuested me.

"Finn! There you are,an extremely disturbing evil has escaped the Nightosphere looking for you!" he jumped at me and grabbed my shoulders.

" I'll take him"

" Then take this" He handed me a sword made of a blue crystal.

" Lets do this!"

I got to the city outskirts i needed something to calm me down and what better than to vanquish ultimate evil. I watched as a humanoid figure floated towards me.

"are you finn" he asked

"yeah,who are you?" I responded

"I'm Hunson Abadeer, and I'm here to congratulate you future son-in-law"

"wait, if your marceline's dad why did you hurt her!"

"funny story... But no time for that" he hugged me tightly" we need to start planning your wedding."

"woah,woah,woah i think its a little early for that"

"eh,suit yourself just don't hurt her,or else"

"or else what?"i asked smirking

"i like you kid don't dissapoint me or marcy"

He turned into a black mist and dissapeared into the floor. Something tells me that I'll be seeing him alot.

A/N : TRIVIA

Finish the following episode name:  
>M_l F_y<p>

hint:the lich

who ever guesses gets one repuest.# 


	7. Chapter 7:Family starting part1

**A/N: I'M GOING ON A HUGE HIATUS SO I DICIDED TO GO OUT WITH A VERY LONG CHAPTER AND WHEN I COME BACK EXPECT MORE OF THESE. THIS IS WHAT THE TITLE SUGGESTS PART ONE OF SOME FAMILY TIME IN THE LIVES OF THE A.T. CAST.**

I woke up only to notice that Marcy wasn't by my side so I jumped out of bed and did a flip then landed on two feet.

"Where is she?" I asked know body in particular

I then heard faint singing and a bass guitar I went down stairs and stopped halfway and heard Marceline singing. I peeked into the living room and saw Marceline sitting on the couch singing a song. I cupped my hand around my ear to hear her better.

'Daddy why did you eat my fries,

I bought them and they were mine,

And you didn't look me in the eye,

Daddy there were tears there,

If you saw them, would you even care?

What kind of Daddy eats her daughters fries?

Daddy do you even love me?

If you did I wish you'd show it.'

Suddenly her ears jerked up and she looked at me and I was smirking at her.

"Your dad is a jerk huh?" I asked

"Yeah..." she replied as she shed a tear

"Don't cry" I walked over to her and lifted her chin "You have me"

I kissed her forehead then she kissed me on the lips passionately it then turned into a violent make out session then she took off her shirt and violently pressed me against her body as I moved my hands up and down her body. I then put my into the back of her pants causing her to moan loudly.

...

Marcy and I just finished one of our intimate moments and we were watching T.V. then I thought I saw something pink peep through the window but I didn't feel it was important. Marcy fell asleep in my arms suddenly I was attacked by a ninja with pink skin and a black suit. I could guess that she was female because of her curves; she tried to stab Marceline I punched the knife out of her hands and kicked her in the face. As she regained her balance I punched her in the gut. She then lunged at me and pressed me against her body I then smelt her hair then I exclaimed.

"BONNIE!"

She jumped off me, did a back flip then attempted to make a run for it but I swept her leg. She threw a ball at me and suddenly it exploded then a cloud of smoke came up and she made her escape as I was busy coughing Marceline rushed by me.

"Are you okay" she asked me then yawned

"I'm just peachy" my voice dripping with sarcasm

"Who was that?"

"I think I know but I'm not sure"

She kissed me and said "Just follow your instincts" She stroked my face and said "That's how I met you"

...

Marcy and I went to Bonnie's store to only find some crazy old dude at the counter after some negotiating (mostly him bugging them till' Marceline hit him) he told us where she was. We arrived at a house in the woods. I checked the address and we walked up, we knocked then Bonnie opened almost instantly when she saw us her face changed from a smile, to a nervous look of guilt.

"You got some explaining to do!" I said.

Marceline took the liberty of breaking her nose then sweeping her leg causing her to fall on the ground. She jumped in the air and elbowed her gut she coughed out blood then I decided to hold her back from killing the poor girl. She and I left and on our way I stopped to look at a beautiful sunset. The sun was weak enough for Marcy to take off her day clothes.

The sun danced upon her raven hair and her eyes glowed even more than usual, I was stunned by how she looked. I got down on one knee and looked her in the eyes I could tell that she was blushing but it's perfectly normal.

"Marceline Abadeer I know I've known you for less than a week but I know that I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you"

"Finn... I"

"Will you marry me?"

**A/N:THIS IS A DOUBLE UPDATE BEFORE I GO TO MY SCHOOL IT IS GOING TO**_** SUCK**_** WITHOUT FANFICTION**


	8. Chapter 8 family starting part 2

1 year after the wedding...

"Hey Marcy I got a present for ya" I said cheerfully

"What? I'm feeding Chronus. You know our kid who eats like twenty pounds a day" she said rolling her eyes.

"It's important Marcy" I whined. She sighed then took our son Chronus and put him in his floating vampire stroller. We went to a private neighbourhood and stopped by a house it had 2 Ferraris parked in front, 1 was black and the other was boy style blue. I opened the car door for her then I felt that I had a huge grin plastered across his face.

"Happy anniversary" I said

"You don't mean?"She asked her eyes widening

"Yep I bought this house and two Ferrari 360 Spiders and all that stuff you wanted for the apartment is all here"

"You're awesome!" She passionately kissed me. I backed away and she playfully pouted.

"Maybe that can be my anniversary gift from you tonight" I said with a wink.

We went inside and got acquainted with our new and specially designed home after putting Chronus for a nap Marceline up to join me when she entered she wore only a bra and panties she smirked at me as I stared in complete awe.

...

We were just drinkin' some coffee when I heard my phone it was Tiffany calling me; I picked up only to be greeted by an explosion through the phone. I looked outside the and I saw smoke on the outskirts of the city.

"Marceline I got to go"

"Go get em' hero" she said as she kissed my forehead.

...

When I arrived there the grass plains were burning I noticed that the cause of fire was a fire elemental. She noticed my arrival then launched a fireball at me I simply dodged then return the favour by cutting off her arm. Her arm regenerated as she transformed into a giant fiery monster and began an onslaught on me with fireballs. I noticed she had a red crystal on her forehead I decided to try a stupid tactic and stabbed her foot she burned extremely hot I climbed her ignoring the pain; when I reached her head I stabbed her forehead, with that she exploded. When I landed I felt everything hurt and I fell on my back. I saw Marceline then I mouthed something inaudible and smiled warmly as my vision faded.


End file.
